bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Alba Cocodoro
Alba Cocodoro (Japanese: アルバ　ココドゥロ, Aruba Kokodoro, Aruba Kokoderu) is a supporting character appearing in the anime series, B-Daman Crossfire. He hails from South City, and lives in a small town along the Tamazon River, Sauzu village, and is a Cocodoro family descendant; guardians of the ancient B-Daman civilization. His B-Daman is Lightning Diles. Appearance Alba is a tall boy with light lavender hair which seems to push to his right side and purple eyes. He wears a sleeveless black colored shirt with a dirty green cloth slashing down from his right shoulder to his left waist, then a white shirt over it. He also wears yellow jewels around his waist resemble a belt, a white skirt with dark brown, black accents and violet circles. Under the skirt, is a dirty green colored pant with white lines and he wears a pair of sandals and a neckline. Personality Alba is a very serious boy and rarely talks, he often do not cracks a smile. He is also very straight forewords. He is also a very skilled b-shot. When his grandfather request Riki and the other to take Alba with them, as Riki is offering Alba to be their friend, he agrees but later the series shown he turn out to be Riki's Guardian (until CF052). Official Bio His B-Daman, Lightning Diles, excels at rapid-fire. He is a B-shot who lives in a village along the South Tamazon River in the jungles outside of South City. He is a descendant of the Cocodoro family, guardians of the ancient B-Daman civilization. After meeting Riki and the others, he leaves his village to help them. Yuki describes him as a divine gun b-shot. Biography B-Daman Crossfire and his friends.]] Alba and his grandfather met with Riki Ryugasaki, Samuru Shigami, Yuki Washimura, Sumi Inaba, Rury Takakura and Gunner Arano in the South City village of Sauzu. There they were looking for a wanted B-Shot vigilante and asked if he knew anything about them but Alba did not respond. He sensed something from Riki's Thunder Dracyan but his grandfather stopped him from confronting it. Later that night, while Riki, Samuru, Yuki and Gunner were investigating a temple to find the wanted B-Shot, they opened a door to the temple. Suddenly, Alba appeared with a crocodile mask and shot the temple door with his B-Daman, Lightning Diles, closing it again and causing an adversary for Riki and Co. to battle. Despite the sudden appearance, Samuru knew who he was from wearing the mask and noticed it as he shook his hand. With his secret revealed, Alba removed his mask which showed them he was the wanted B-Shot they were searching for. Alba then shot at the door again, and lead them inside the ancient temple. There, Alba brought them to shrines modeled after their B-Damans like Strike Avian and Thunder Bison. They subsequently found themselves in a series of challenges to test their abilities, including shooting at a green Dragon Target from another platform for Yuki and Avian. The next had Samuru using Lightning Dravise's Rapid-Fire to clear all the Dragon Targets. There, Alba explained why ancient engravings were seen on the walls which told stories of B-Animals. Samuru completed his challenge to bring them to the next event. Entering, the five found a Break Bomber field in the temple. Riki's turn was next who would battle Alba in Break Bomber. While Alba used Lightning Diles, Samuru handed Riki the Direct Loader Magazine to aid him against Alba. As Yuki played the announcer, this Break Bomber match was unique in that once a bomb was released, the opponent's corresponding platform would collapse. Alba scored 1 point, until Riki retrieved 2 in which Alba gained another. For the tie-breaker, Riki used Thunder Dracyan's Spirit Shot: "Tide Drive" and Alba used Lightning Diles': "Crush Fang". As their B-Animals attacked one-another, Riki won the game. After the battle, Alba beside a glowing sphere that let its light onto Dracyan. It allowed Dracyan to remember a rift forming in the sky and with it, releasing the B-Crystal. Riki was concerned and scared for his friend, and yelled out for it to stop. Just then, Sumi, Rury and Alba's grandfather arrived to find them in the temple with the help of Rury's Steer=Swallow. His grandfather also took this time to reveal to them that Alba was that masked B-Shot which they took fondly. After reconciling, Riki offerred Alba to be their friend and help on their quest of gathering the other B-Shots with Legendary Dragons to which Alba agreed. Gallery Trivia *His family name, Cocodoro, is derived from the Spanish word for crocodile, "crocodilo". This alludes to his B-Daman being based on a crocodile. *Alba has many similarities with Dynamis from the Beyblade Metal Saga in terms of appearance, and in character role as one to enlighten the main cast of important historical moments, and in protecting a certain temple. Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists